


Moje Dítě

by FranckBolton16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Czech words, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranckBolton16/pseuds/FranckBolton16
Summary: Para Michele, su profesor de único y extraordinario, algo que sabía que este tenía en mente sobre sus opiniones.Pero para Emil, Mickey era mucho más que su alumno "favorito", era su adorado chico.Su bebé.=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=∆ One-Shot∆ Contenido Explícito || Porn Without Plot (PwP)∆ AU School || DaddyKink || Leve Ooc∆ Relación ProfesorxEstudiante | 28/17 (Consensuado)
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Kudos: 6





	Moje Dítě

A Michele le gustaba cuando el profesor le decía que era un buen chico.

Le gustaba cuando miraba sus notas con orgullo; Lo felicitaba, le hacía ver que era su mejor estudiante.

Le gustaba cuando las hermosas sonrisas del mayor eran dedicadas a él, solo para él; Las caricias en sus castaños cabellos no se quedaban atrás, tener el suave movimiento de las manos grandes del hombre le causaban sensaciones indescriptibles.

Le gustaba cuando tenía su momento a solas con él, cuando podía disfrutar de la compañía que le brindaba. Cuando lo entendía, le gustaba sentirse especial.

Le gustaba  _ él. _

No, lo amaba.

Amaba a Emil Nekola.

Y quería creer que esté le correspondía.

No eran coqueteos atrevidos, pero Michele daba roces que decían más que eso. No necesitaba de palabras directas para mostrarle al mayor lo que le hacía sentir, y se emocionaba internamente cuando esté le regresaba el gesto.

_ ¿Le gusta cuando soy tan vulnerable ante su presencia, profesor Nekola? _

Le parecía dulce y adorable.

Y por eso, él lo quería, solo para él.

Haría lo que sea para tenerlo a su lado.

No le importaba nada más que tener su cariño. Aún y que ante los ojos azules de su maestro era su  _ dulce niño. _

A Crispino, eso le encantaba.

Ser el dulce niño del profesor Nekola.

*********

—Ojalá no te moleste que haya decidido en traerte a mi apartamento. Pensé que sería más cómodo, no estar muriendonos por las fallas de la calefacción.

Por supuesto que no era una molestia.

El joven de cabellos castaños solo pudo sentir una gran conmoción, estando en el lugar donde prácticamente vivía su maestro, teniendo intención de repasar algunos temas que el menor no entendió en las horas de clase; La idea principal era haber ido a la biblioteca de la escuela, sin embargo la calefacción del sitio aún no estaba muy estable, así que lo acertado fue en ir en un lugar mejor, además de que así no serían… molestados.

Solo a eso iba, a estudiar.

—No, está bien. Usted sabe lo que hace.

De nuevo, esa voz tan suave y casi inaudible. Ese tono que no acostumbraba a usar, o no cuando no estaba cerca su profesor.

Valía la pena.

—¿En serio lo crees? —Fue lento, pero aún así, Michele disfrutó de sentir en como su profesor tocaba sus hombros— ¿Confías en mí?

Frotó un poco, causando que el menor soltara un suspiro silencioso, fue suficiente para Emil en saber que le gustaba. 

—Si, siempre confíe en usted. —Volteo a mirarlo, en dar sus ojos violeta hacia los azules del mayor.

¿Cómo no confiar en él? Emil era un caballero, respeto cada espacio que pudiese tener. Siempre fue atento, inteligente, audaz, juicioso.

Él no le haría daño.

—Eres tan lindo,  _ Mickey _

Le encantaba oír su mote de él; Era muy extraño que el joven italiano permitiera que alguien lo llamara de esa forma –fuera de su familia–

Pero su profesor podía llamarlo de cualquier manera.

Paro sus halagos internos cuando miró como se acercaba, tocó una mejilla morena la cual se estaba tornando de un color carmesí, y por ello el profesor sonreía.

Pero no siempre las sonrisas indican felicidad.

—Dime Mickey, ¿Así es como te puedo llamar?

El castaño soltó una pequeña risa, sin oír.

—Por supuesto, Profesor. Cómo le digo, confío en usted, es justo que me llame de la manera que guste.

—¿En serio? —Las caricias en la mejilla iban bajando hacia el cuello, dejando el dedo índice rozando la piel— Entonces, ¿También podría llamarte _ dítě? _

Michele alzó una ceja confuso, pero no hacía de lado la sonrisa tierna y su rubor en el rostro.

—¿Que significa eso?

—Bebé. —Respondió, luego de dar pausa a su habla— Es checo.

—Tal vez debería comenzar a practicar checo. —Comentó entre risas— Y respondiendo a su pregunta…

Las manos jóvenes hicieron contacto en los hombros más altos, corto distancia hasta solo quedar tan solo unos pequeños centímetros de sus rostros.

—Yo lo seré. —No intentaba ocultar las ansias que tenía al probar aquellos labios de su superior, incluso quería verse tan evidente para causar una reacción al mismo.

Una reacción positiva, de preferencia.

Las caricias prosiguieron. Para decepción de Michele que esperaba siquiera un roce de labios en esos momentos.

Pero bueno, no es como si los tratos de Nekola no lo tuvieran contento.

—Sabes que no podemos.

Mickey no terminó de cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de los toques. 

—¿Profesor?

El hombre quitó sus manos de Michele, aunque la cercanía se mantenía ahí, de todas formas, la expresión del hombre había dado un cambio pequeño.

La sonrisa se mantenía, pero el brillo de sus ojos ya no estaban, eso daba la diferencia de lo que su rostro estaba antes.

—Eres mi alumno, Michele. —Dirigió un dedo hacia el mentón del más bajo— Pero eso no cambia lo que en realidad estás significando para mí.

¿Significaba que lo quería?

Quería creerlo, todas esas muestras cariñosas, y esas palabras solo significaban algo.

Algo que era evidente, era mutuo.

¿Qué importaba si había diferencia de edad? Nadie tenía que saberlo.

Faltaba un año para que sea mayor de edad, pero de todas formas, ¿Acaso era el único que cometía pecados?

¿O que siquiera seguiría cometiendolos?

Le había afectado que ser homosexual lo fuera, pero querer algo íntimo con su profesor sería la excepción.

—Y-Yo lo amo.

Los orbes azules del mayor lo miraron, notando la mirada baja de su alumno.

Era combinación de vergüenza y pena.

Miedo.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Mickey. —Nuevamente tocó los hombros del menor— Yo soy el que está mal aquí.

Inmediatamente el mencionado negó en lo que alzaba la mirada.

—¡N-No es así! —Tocó el pecho del mayor— Lo amo, de verdad. No se hable como si fuese malo, porque no lo es, Usted me ha tratado bien, me ha hecho sentir que no hay nada de malo conmigo.

Y claro que no lo hay.

Para Emil, todo de Michele Crispino era especial.

Le gustaba su carácter fuerte, que no dejara que nadie le pasara encima; A Michele no le importaba que la gente hablara de él, no le importaba que lo juzgaran por defender a los que quiere, aún y si el mismo chico italiano pensaba que no debía de tener esa actitud, no era algo de qué preocuparse. 

—Mickey… —Las manos grandes se dirigieron a las mejillas de su estudiante— Eres un chico encantador, protector, firme…

Michele hizo una mueca inquieta, bajando su mirada violeta.

—Muchos dicen que soy un gruñón... Asocial, que no tiene amigos.

—Es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado, si la gente que te rodea no te quiere, no está mal evitarlos. —Volvió a levantar su vista, y siguió pasando sus pulgares en la piel teñida de carmesí que estaba en las mejillas menores— No hay nada de malo con tu persona, jamás lo olvides.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron, a pesar de que Michele se cargaba un malhumor que al parecer era una costumbre para él, Emil simplemente lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Acercarse a él, conocerlo, fue una de las cosas que jamás en su vida iba a arrepentirse en haber hecho.

Aún y si lo que ahora sentía, estaba mal.

—Michele, lo que siento por ti no es para nada correcto…

—¿Y para quién estamos haciendo esto? —Preguntó con firmeza y seriedad— El sentimiento es mutuo. No estoy fingiendo, ni estoy confundido, en verdad lo amo, y quiero estar ahí para usted, como usted lo estuvo para mí…

Emil se tentaba a traerlo hacia él y tenerlo en sus brazos, sabía que no podría parar, no habría marcha atrás, no querría dejarlo ir.

El agarre de Mickey se forzó a los brazos que tocaban su rostro, no hizo más que mirarlo curioso, combinado con tristeza.

—Soy suyo, Profesor Nekola.

Emil dio un paso más, sintió su respiración combinarse con la del menor.

Tanto él como Crispino, miraban los labios de cada uno.

Separó una de sus manos para darla hacia la cintura de Michele, manteniendo la otra en el mismo lugar, decidido a quitar la resistencia de sus deseos.

Junto sus labios, desde un pequeño toque, hasta darse por completo.

Mickey subió sus manos hacia los hombros altos, cerrando sus ojos con cierta presión, dejando que el hombre mayor dirigiera el beso como él sabía; Se sentía avergonzado, era su primer beso, y no quería arruinarlo, así que trato de abrir sus labios para comenzar a darle un pase a Emil hacia más profundidad, y este último no dio por desaprovechada la oportunidad. 

Fue cuidadoso, tratando de no incomodarlo, los movimientos se hicieron más acelerados, pero seguían teniendo esa moderación para que el menor no perdiera el ritmo. La intensidad se iba notando, lo pudo saber cuándo Michele estaba haciendo más fuerte su agarre, dejando que sus brazos lentamente subieran hacia el cuello de su superior, haciendo más cercanía, casi sin dejar ningún espacio entre los dos.

Ahora, ambas manos se mantenían en la cintura delgada, dando movimientos en caricias que hacía al italiano estremecer, fue hacia el punto de querer causar reacciones tímidas en el estudiante, ver más de esa parte vulnerable que Michele solo daba para él.

Pero… No podía, prácticamente era ilegal tan solo tocar a un menor de edad, y no importaba que a Michele le faltará un año para ser mayor, seguía habiendo una gran diferencia.

Aun y si aceptaba ser un enfermo total al quererlo, no iba a tocarlo de más.

A menos que…

—¿P-Por que se detiene?

La pregunta despertó los pensamientos de Emil, ahora mirando al castaño que esperaba con paciencia su respuesta, manteniendo el color rojizo en su rostro.

—No podemos proseguir… 

Michele frunció el ceño.

—Profesor, nosotros…

—Nos queremos, si. Pero no quiero tocarte…

Mickey se separó un poco, lo cual hizo que accidentalmente diera hacia el sofá, rápidamente se sentó para seguir mirando con tristeza y rabia al hombre checo.

—¿No le parezco atractivo, verdad?

—No es eso, bebé. —Se sentó a su lado— Eres el chico más hermoso que pudiese haber visto.

—Entonces, déjeme mostrarle.

—Mickey, no quiero presionarte.

—No lo hace, yo quiero esto. —En eso, comenzó a desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa de uniforme, pero fue detenido rápidamente por su superior.

—Michele, basta. No quiero que te veas obligado a--

Fue callado por los los labios morenos, aún y si fue un beso torpe, Emil no lo evitó.

Duró varios segundos así, hasta que corto un poco, sin dejar del todo el tacto, solo habiendo roces— Por favor, profesor… Y-Yo no soy un niño, no me siento obligado…

—Mickey… —Era imposible hablar, pero no era como si los labios de Crispino lo evitarán.

Eran sus propios deseos.

Pararon un poco los besos. Michele quería convencer al mayor que esto no estaba mal para él, no tenía miedo.

Y para la probable mala suerte del poco lado moral de Emil, es que pudo ver la lujuria en el brillo de los violetas en la mirada de su pequeño.

Ni siquiera debería considerar tener un poco de moralidad en su cabeza, no cuando internamente moría por las reacciones que le hacía a Michele cada vez que estaban solos, o cuando le sonreía, cuando no tenía su usual malhumor, cuando se atrevía a ser obediente; La mirada endeble que solo él tuvo la fortuna de conocer.

Era un hipócrita, queriendo aparentar a si mismo con ser alguien que tenía consciencia, cuando en su más profundo deseo era tener debajo suyo al chico que estaba en frente, queriendo ver cada expresión y reacción de su cuerpo.

No se hizo de rogar, no quería dar en vista a su pequeño como el único con los insanos anhelos; Volvió a juntar sus labios, está vez en un beso más vertiginoso, posando una mano detrás de la nuca del menor, mientras la otra tocaba una de las que este tenía por sus lados, pero con un ligero movimiento las puso una vez más en los hombros anchos.

Dio muy poca distancia en sus labios, solo para que lo ayudará a recostarse, el cual Michele no lo hizo esperar.

Los besos siguieron cuando se posicionaron adecuadamente, pero esta vez más intenso, más sucio y rápido. Mickey ya se sentía confiado en que podía seguir el ritmo de los besos de su superior. Mientras se deleitaba con ello, Emil paseaba sus manos hasta llegar a las caderas; Bajó, encontrándose con los muslos, comenzando a hacer que el chico italiano se sintiera perdido en la emoción y los nervios.

Michele sobresalto muy leve, pero fue notorio, suficiente para que Emil deshiciera el beso, y lo mirara con pavor.

—¿Que sucede, _ dítě? _

—N-Nada, no es nada… malo…

No muy convencido, siguió la mirada apenada del menor, a lo cual dio hacia abajo, en la que noto el bulto entre ambos. Y gracias a eso, el miedo se esfumó de a pocos para luego reír levemente.

—¿Es tu primera erección?

—N-No se ría. —Reprochó con un intento de ceño fruncido, y su cara se torno más roja— Y n-no lo es, no soy tan venerable como me ve, solo que… 

—¿Te da pena mostrarme estás cosas?

Michele se removió un poco, dejando sus manos en el pecho del hombre.

—M-Me toco, pensando en usted.

Pero que hermoso.

Emil no evitó sus ganas de besarlo, besos fugaces que hacían derretirlo en el proceso de ello. Mickey gimió leve cuando esté comenzó a lamer ambos labios, más fue lo único que hizo, antes de volver a alejarse.

—Ahora, es tu oportunidad de que esas fantasías se cumplan, _ dítě. _

Los ojos violetas mostraron algo de codicia, haciendo que luego de tanto, Michele volviera a sonreír.

—¿En serio hará lo que quiera?

Emil sonrió con ternura, ¿Como decirle  _ no  _ a esa hermosa sonrisa?

—Lo que sea para consentir a mi dulce niño.

Odiaba ser considerado un niño, pero sabía que Emil lo daba solo como un alias, por eso no le molestaba.

Además, la propuesta del mayor le encantaba demasiado.

—Veo que se te ocurre demasiadas cosas,  _ dítě. _ Pero antes de proseguir, debes estar consciente que debes ser paciente, ¿Está bien? 

La mejor respuesta que obtuvo fue un beso más; Le agradó que su italiano ya tomara confianza.

—Usted es muy justo, profesor.

Emil soltó un suspiro con desgano.

—Querido, en estos momentos no es necesario que me llames de esa manera, ¿No que estamos en confianza?

La verdad, es que sentía un poco más de convicto ser llamado de esa manera; Era pésimo por pensar así.

Pero la sonrisa agrandada de Mickey le indico que este no tenía intenciones de reprocharle.

—Lo que tú digas,  _ Papi. _

Emil sintió que podía devorarlo por completo.

No era muy fanático de ese tipo de juegos, pero… Le iba a dar beneficio, además que el tono que usó el menor al llamarle de tal forma fue de un modo tan indecente.

Le fascinaba.

—Eso me gusta, adoro que seas obediente _ , dítě. _

—Es lo que un niño bueno haría, soy tu niño,  _ Papi. _

—Mi precioso bebé. —Un suspiro audible salió de sus labios, entre lamiendolos cuando Michele movió las caderas, causando una pequeña fricción en ambos bultos— Tranquilo, ya no te haré esperar.

Cepillo con sus dedos la cabellera castaña, volviendo a acercarse para dar más besos en los que de inmediato se hicieron más ruidosos. No duró, pues los labios del hombre mayor dieron hacia las mejillas sonrosadas, y poco a poco marchando hacia el cuello moreno.

—¿Te molestaría si juego un poco por aquí? —Preguntó en cuanto besó la zona, siendo compensado con los jadeos del menor.

Mickey, quién tan solo trataba de calmar su exaltación por los besos en sus otras partes, miro de reojo al checo que no despegaba sus labios de su piel, pero sin hacer aún movimiento.

—Q-Quiero tus marcas,  _ Papi. _

La primera palabra fue suficiente para que Emil volviese a su actividad, esta vez, luego de cada beso, mordía un poco la piel; Suave y ligero, no queriendo causarle algún tipo de dolor a su pequeño.

Pero todo lo contrario, Crispino aumentó un poco el volumen de sus jadeos, sin importar la mordida en su propio labio inferior para evitarlo, era plan fallido; Eran sonidos de satisfacción lo que daba, dolor era poco, casi nada, suficiente para que Emil no se detuviera.

De nuevo, las manos de Nekola pasearon hasta detenerse en los muslos, aunque solo una se digno a mantenerse ahí, pues la otra fue subiendo hacia los primeros botones de la camisa blanca que traía su Mickey en ese momento.

Michele movía sus dedos entre sí, queriendo que su profesor se apresurara, quería sus marcas en todo su cuerpo, era algo que no le costaría al mayor saberlo.

Con agilidad, desabrochó completamente, más aún no retiró del todo la prenda, pues inmediatamente quedó fascinado con el pecho de su alumno, tocándolo, sintiendo esa textura tan tersa, era perfecta. Pasó un poco los dedos hacia el pezón oscuro, que con solo un roce, el menor estremeció ligeramente.

Emil lo pensó, pero al final decidió acariciar un poco más aquella parte, volviendo a retomar los besos, las mordida para luego lamer las marcas, mimando cada parte que tenía la prueba de su propiedad.

Porque ya no lo dejaría,  _ su  _ Mickey, era suyo.

La mano que no tenía ocupada, deslizó la tela blanca hacia los lados, para poder hacer que el cuerpo del más joven se expusiera ante sus ojos, y con ayuda del mismo se retiró por completo, lanzandola al suelo para quitar del camino.

Tuvo la vista más hermosa que pudiese deleitar su azul mirada.

—Eres perfecto,  _ dítě. _

Ante eso, Mickey solo pudo sonreír algo cohibido, pero feliz, le gustaba ser apreciado por su superior, que por fin alguien le gustara tal y como es.

El gesto fue notado por Emil, en el que volvió nuevamente a besos sutiles en el cuello moreno.

—¿Te gusta que te aprecie, Mickey?

—M-Me encanta. Me gusta ser bonito para ti.

—No solo eso  _ dítě,  _ eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos hayan contemplado. —Se separó un poco, solo para mirarlo fijamente— Pero por eso mismo, es que no quisiera que nadie más vean tu belleza.

—Claro que no, tú solo tienes ese permiso,  _ Papi _ . Nadie más que tú podrá verme de esta manera, soy tuyo…

—Entonces, para hacerlo más íntimo, te haré mío, sin dar vuelta atrás; En estos momentos te tomaré y serás mío, ¿Eso te gustaría?

Nekola perdió la cuenta de cuantos besos ya le ha dado este chico por su cuenta, pero no podía quejarse; Por él, que le cosan la boca con los labios de Mickey.

—Ha-Hazlo  _ Papi,  _ no quiero esperar más.

La sugerente mirada en rubor carmesí hizo que el mayor se sintiera más excitado de lo que ya; Michele tenía demasiada belleza que ni él se imaginaba.

Decidió por terminar en retirar cada prenda del menor que impidiera el acto, ayudado por el mismo italiano que tanto él como Nekola ansiaban demasiado el momento; El moreno tomó la corbata gris de su superior, sin necesidad del habla para hacerle dar al hombre que quería despojar sus ropas, a lo que él, de la misma manera que su alumno hacia, besó los labios del contrario para aprobar la acción.

Los besos no se fueron, la humedad en ellos hizo que Michele deseara permanecerlos, mientras deshacía el nudo de la corbata, y anhelante iba desabrochando la camisa de su profesor, quejo entre el beso cuando se trabó precisamente en el penúltimo botón, a lo que Emil con una sonrisa se separaba para terminarlo, quitando la ropa de esa parte para mostrar su semidesnudez.

Mickey sintió un desaliento; Pecho y abdomen marcados, bíceps que lo hicieron tragar duro, mordiendo su labio para evitar cualquier tipo de reacción audible y vergonzosa.

Y confirmaba una vez más, que su profesor era magnífico.

Emil no lo tentó más, se acercó a su pequeño para que tocara su cuerpo, aunque en lo que los daba, seguiría saboreando el suyo. Michele por inercia dirigió sus manos a los brazos; No quería que se detuviera, pero las sensaciones de los besos y mordidas le causaban un cosquilleo gustoso.

Comenzó a bajar, y miró el pecho más joven; no haciéndose esperar para besarlo, una mordida que otra, pues su atención se dio en los pezones del chico, y sin dudarlo, succiono un poco en lo que sus manos tocaban sus piernas desnudas, casi rozando su miembro.

Mickey gimió, inmediatamente intentó callar, pero la acciones del mayor no ayudaban; Los labios acuosos eran bastante relajantes y placenteros, y qué decir de la barba pequeña, que con solo un roce, podía sentir su piel erizarse. 

Emil mordió sin tanta presión, pero la suficiente medida para seguir escuchando esos indecoroso sonidos producidos por el italiano; No fue difícil percibir la pena agitada que tenía este al soltar de repente su verdadero nombre.

Una razón más del porqué esto era ilegal.

Las manos menores se paseaban por los cabellos rubios, dando pequeñas caricias en lo que sentía sus pezones oscuros siendo devorados, era exquisito; No quería que se detuviera. Caderas inquietas se movieron, quería que el hombre tocara esa parte íntima, que solo él mismo había tocado… Pensando en su superior.

Emil con exaltación, separó sus labios un poco, pero mantuvo la lengua en contacto, hasta que miro que con los ojos su pequeño señalaba su parte viril.

—¿Quieres que me encargue? 

Mickey logró asentir, sentía que si hablaba, solo iba a tartamudear, sin lograr completar su frase.

Pero en eso, Emil se separó para poder ser un poco más firme con lo que en realidad quiere saber.

—¿Qué es lo que imaginabas que te hacía?

Solo utilizó su dedo índice para tocar la punta, logrando hacer un poco de reacción en todo el cuerpo del menor.

—T-Tu… tu boca…

El hombre alzaba la ceja con levedad, e hizo más movimientos con su dedo, ahora dando círculos alrededor, causando gemidos ahogados en su alumno.

—¿Estás seguro,  _ dítě _ ?

Michele asintió, pero en vez de realizar la sugerencia, apretó un poco el glande, ahora usando su pulgar, logrando que el italiano sacará un gemido más elevado.

—Creo que no te escuché del todo, cariño.

No quería ser cruel, no quería hacer que su pequeño se sintiera incómodo, o siquiera que tuviese algunos peros que no llevan esto a una gran experiencia de su primera vez.

Sin embargo, cada pensamiento negativo se esfumó cuando nuevamente el chico italiano removió sus caderas, indicando desesperación.

—P-Por favor  _ papi,  _ quiero tu boca… En mi pene.

Sonrió ante su obediencia.

—Buen chico.

Bajo hasta quedar entre sus piernas, tocando las mismas en lo que dio el primer toque con sus labios apretando un poco lo que era la punta de su pene.

Michele no resistió los jadeos, un pequeño gemido se vino de él cuando el hombre masajeaba con su boca al adentrarse un poco más la parte. Encajo un poco las uñas en el colchón del sillón; Se aumentaba el volúmen cada vez su superior devoraba de poco a poco su intimidad, era sensacional.

Cuando hizo pensar que iba a completar en tener el miembro consigo dentro, retrocedió, pudo sentir la mirada un poco decepcionada de su pequeño, pero rápidamente fue lamiendo el tronco de piel alrededor; Su lengua hacia lo que cuando lamía la marca de besos y mordidas en el cuerpo de Crispino, y al igual que cuando eso, podía tener como agradecimiento los sonidos obscenos, pero encantadores y excitantes del chico menor.

Succionó de un lado a otro. Mickey se retorcía, le encantaba; Sentir la saliva recorrer su hombría era lo que causaba casi gritos de su parte, y la barba que raspaba su piel, no era de un modo disgustoso, era exquisito; Nunca pensó que sus fantasías se cumplieran, y que estas sean mucho mejor cuando se viven de verdad.

Emil dio por terminado esa actividad, y para mejorarlo, volvió a besar el glande, como si de un dulce se tratara; No tuvo precio cuando su alumno soltó su nombre entre los obscenos gritos que daba, así que de una vez por todas, metió toda la parte dentro de su zona bucal.

—¡A-Ah…! ¡Pa-Papi…! P-Por favor…

La súplica del menor generó en Emil más emoción, siendo demostrado con más movimientos; Tomó las piernas morenas para separarlas de si, tener más acceso a la masculinidad de su pequeño amante; a pesar de que no era tan grande, podía sentir como se masajeaba en sus mejillas, siendo más fácil traspasar por dentro al tenerlo más ensalivado tanto por la intimidad que por su propia boca. 

Mickey acercó por inercia sus manos a los cabellos rubios, siendo acariciados, al mismo tiempo jalando cada mechón que hacía al hombre gemir un poco, pero no por molestia, o si lo era, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Sus piernas temblaban, sin saber del todo si se trataba de estar algo alzadas por las manos de su profesor, o porque realmente este era el sexo oral más malditamente asombroso que jamás ha tenido; Ignorando que era el primero, pero creía que no tendría uno mejor después.

Sin embargo, comenzaron a temblar un poco más, al mismo tiempo que Crispino comenzó a empujar un poco la cabeza rubia, la saliva le impedía advertirle verbalmente al mayor que estaba cerca. Ante las señales de su alumno, Emil retiró su boca del pene menor, aunque terminó justo antes de despegar sus labios por completo, llevándose gotas del líquido seminal del chico.

No sé disgusto, de hecho, miró al menor; Su rostro rojizo, lágrimas retenidas que decoraban y hacían brillar más los ojos violetas de su amante, jadeos entrecortados por los pequeños temblores en todo su cuerpo; Se había llevado una hermosa reacción de lo que le hizo sentir, no tenía palabras articuladas para decir, solo recorría cada parte con su vista; estaba encantado.

Mickey quiso hablar, o hacer algún sonido menos vergonzoso; Lo que sea que fue, no lo termino haciendo al sentir la humedad y el sabor de su propio semen en los labios de su superior, haciendo del beso mucho más excitante.

Entre lamió ambos labios, sonriendo al ver el gesto decepcionado de su chico al separarse.

—Me gusta como sabes. 

Michele hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Si no fuese por qué su beso fue una buena distracción, hubiera vomitado.

Nekola rió, acariciando los cabellos de su estudiante.

—Entonces evitaré que lo hagas las veces que sean necesarias.

Mickey sin quitar su rubor, y una sonrisa tímida, volvió a juntar las bocas; Los movimientos de caderas hicieron que su estómago hiciera fricción con el bulto de su profesor, sobresaltado muy leve, no pudo ignorarlo del todo.

_ —Papi _ , t-tu también necesitas encargarte de eso…

Emil siguió la mirada violácea de su pequeño, nuevamente indicando el bulto entre sus piernas. Se separó para poder desabrochar sus pantalones, pero la mano de piel olivo lo detuvo.

Lo miro confundido, pero no ignoró el pedido de su estudiante, aún y manteniendo sus manos en los bordes de su ropa restante.

—¿Bebé?

Michele levantó la mirada para mirar fijo al mayor.

—¿Q-Quieres que me encargue?

Segundos después, Emil volvió a tomar cercanía al italiano, beso su frente, apegándola a la suya.

—Solo si tú quieres, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres,  _ dítě. _

Mickey sonrió a su amabilidad, aún y en las circunstancias, Emil era demasiado atento, ¿Como no amarlo?

Pero borró de inmediato su sonrisa; Se sintió tonto, ¿Por qué seguir sintiendo vergüenza incluso en expresar lo que quería?

Pero de nueva cuenta, su profesor hizo que la calma se diera, repartiendo besos en su rostro y cuello, llegando a la clavícula.

—Recuerda que haremos lo que tu quieras, no importa si es mucho o poco.

Crispino asintió, mordió su labio cuando los besos de su superior en dicha parte eran aún más húmedos, volviendo a sentir las marcas dándose.

—Quiero que te corras dentro de mi.

Para Emil, el tono fue lo más autatorio posible que había dado el menor en toda la tarde, pero ver su expresión, era muy lo contrario; Podía detectar vergüenza, pero a la vez decisión, aún y si se notaba poco.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa fue lo único que expresó ante su ¿Pedido? ¿Había sido eso un pedido?

—Lo siento, ¿Puedes… repetirme de nuevo lo que quieres? —Se acercó a sus pezones paseando su lengua alrededor, volviendo a succionar un poco, exitosamente sacando gemidos del chico.

Mickey se removió; Sus piernas se abrieron, pero luego de poner cada una a los costados de la cintura de su profesor, fue el blanco perfecto para acercarlo y querer indicarle un poco más con acciones lo que quería.

Oh, pero sería obediente, y repetiría.

—Quiero… quiero que me folles,  _ Papi _ .

Pareció que su miembro se exaltó un poco al oír dicho pedido, como si decir aquello fuese algo que motivará su parte aún cubierta, insistiendo en salir.

El mayor se volvió a acercar a los labios contrarios, pero duro corto para mirarlo, siguiendo con su sonrisa, acercó su mano cerca de ambos rostros, pero no para acariciarlo precisamente; Segundos después, solo dio unos tres dedos en frente de los ojos violetas.

—Lubricalos.

Emil se esperaba una pequeña reacción tímida o incluso indignada, cualquiera iba a ser algo esperado de su alumno; Sorpresa fue ver qué lentamente tomaba su mano, besando los nudillos, luego cada parte de la palma, para luego ir directo a que su lengua comenzará a humedecer los dígitos que el mayor utilizaría para adentrarlos en él y prepararlo.

Mordió su labio; No sabía si era excitante la sensación, o la visión. Michele lamía como si de un dulce se tratara; Lento, suave, casi parecía que degustaba de aquellos. 

Mickey no quería exagerar, pero siendo las manos del hombre checo un poco más grandes que las suyas, no era difícil comparar como si estuviese empapando una paleta de hielo. Succionó cada uno; Una sonrisita se escapó de sus labios cuando oyó pequeños suspiros del mayor, al igual que al verlo casi comiéndole con la mirada; Se sintió bien de causarle ese tipo de reacciones, ser alguien tan deseado por su profesor, solo para él.

Dio unas cuantas lamidas más, pero antes de siquiera pensar en parar, el hombre mayor ya los había retirado; Reemplazó sus dedos por sus labios, una vez más.

Michele sintió la necesidad de aferrarse a los hombros de su amante, quizás fue por el hecho de que sintió las manos medio húmedas gracias a sus dedos, siendo dirigidos a sus muslos para ir bajando a su entrada.

Emil quería decir algo, pero no fue permitido; Mickey quería relajarse con los besos que con palabras. Sus brazos se dieron al cuello del mayor, enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera rubia, que repentinamente sintió la necesidad de apretarlos por la intrusión del primer dedo en su entrada.

Los gemidos se ahogaban en su propia garganta; Emil jugueteo con su lengua, tratando de distraer del dolor a su pequeño, aunque eso hizo que sus pantalones se sintieran más apretados por los sonidos de Michele, aún y si murieron dentro de su zona bucal. Le gustaba como acariciaba sus cabellos, sin importar los pequeños apretones que daba cada vez que su dedo se introducía aún más, era comprensible, y no podía quejarse, porque tanto él como su pequeño ansiaban eso.

Claro que dolía; Aun y haber tocado esa parte de su cuerpo, seguía sintiéndose como se debía en la primera vez, pero no quería detener algo por un simple ardor que prontamente se quitaría de allí, y retirando de lado la terquedad de Michele, era más sus deseos de sentir el pene del hombre checo dentro suyo, lo que tanto ha estado fantaseando desde que supo su atracción y sentimientos por su superior; Quería ser suyo, y sabía que Nekola también lo ansiaba.

Arqueo su espalda al sentir un segundo dedo; Se movían de lados contrarios, causó en Michele un poco de placer, sentirse un poco más abierto, al igual que sus piernas que fueron suficiente indicación para Emil de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Quería oírlo, no le pareció injusto que su niño fuese el único que disfrutara por ahora, pero no quería quedarse sin los suspiros y gemidos por parte del chico; Despegando el contacto bucal, Emil dio una mordida pequeña en el labio inferior del menor, obteniendo un jadeo agudo que compenso un poco su paciencia.

_ —Pa-Papi… _

—Déjame oírte, bebé _. _

Dicho eso, sus dedos siguieron los movimientos, de un modo más rápido. Michele se retorció de a pocos cuando los dedos se doblaban, dando presión en sus entrañas; Emil repartió besos en su cuello marcado para distraerlo de posible dolor que estuviese sintiendo, aunque los gemidos del italiano no indicaban eso en lo absoluto. 

Pocos minutos fueron para que Michele se acostumbrara, y exhaló un poco gustoso. Hizo su cabeza para atrás cuando los dedos penetraban aún más su parte. 

Los gestos fueron suficientes para que el checo no hiciera esperar el tercer dedo; No fue para mal lo que obtuvo.

—¡Ah!, _ Pa-Papi…! _ M-Más…

Había llegado a su próstata; sus caderas se levantaban y comenzó a auto-penetrarse para sentir más profundidad, sentir de nuevo ese punto, y el masaje que los dígitos de su superior hacia por el vaivén que daba con complacencia.

Emil incluso estuvo unos segundos sin hacer algún movimiento; Admiro los propios que se daba su alumno para saciarse, jadeo cuando sintió sus dedos siendo casi devorados, pero no era algo que le desagradara para nada, como siempre, disfrutaba de la imagen de satisfacción que  _ su  _ Mickey expresaba.

Pero no era suficiente.

Unos cuantos movimientos fueron suficientes, para luego retirarlos con algo de cuidado y lentitud; No le sorprendió la expresión decepcionada de su pequeño, pero lo había hecho para darle algo mejor.

La ropa restante fue despojada por completo del cuerpo del mayor, y por fin, Michele pudo verificar que el miembro masculino de su profesor era tal y como lo había imaginado en sus pensamientos más profundos e impuros. Sus ojos se minimizaron, su garganta hizo click al haber traspasado un poco de saliva hacia su garganta; Apretó los puños de la impresión que de repente sintió en todo su cuerpo.

No estaba asustado, para nada. Pero no negaría que dudo un poco si eso pudiese caber en su aro muscular.

—Relajate,  _ dítě.  _ Iré lo más despacio posible. —Se acercó a besar la frente de su pequeño, el cual se derritió ante el gesto del profesor, abrazándose y mirándolo al mismo tiempo.

—B-Bésame… —Por primera vez, pidió los labios ajenos con palabras, el cual no se le negó.

Emil sabía que no tenía miedo, pero era cuestión de lógica que un pene real no se comparaba con los dedos que había introducido anteriormente, o lo que Michele se haya puesto ahí dentro, fantaseando con él; Se sentiría extraño, pero se aseguraría de que tomara calma.

Los besos entrecortados que el checo le daba fue suficiente para distraer nuevamente de algún tipo de posible dolor en el menor cuando lentamente profanaba su miembro dentro, pero no fue evitado que Michele soltara un gemido más alto.

Pero, para la suerte de ambos, no fue lleno de dolor.

—S-Se siente extraño…

—Lo sé  _ dítě,  _ no me moveré hasta que te hayas acostumbrado…

—N-No,  _ Papi.  _ Q-Quiero sentirte, no me hagas esperar.

—Bebé, tomemos esto con cal...—La costumbre de callarse con los labios menores había vuelto, aunque había sido un beso más corto.

—Por favor  _ Papi _ , dijiste que querías consentirme, ¿N-No es así?

Emil ahogó un gemido cuando sintió como su amante apretaba un poco de lo que su pene llevaba dentro suyo, llegó a morder su labio, antes de mirar al menor con más conmoción.

—Mickey…

—Me acostumbrare más rápido si te mueves. Es tu turno de disfrutar,  _ Papi. _ Eso es lo que quiero, ahora… Yo quiero consentirte. 

Lamió los labios del mayor, entre besos pequeños y excitantes, apretando un poco más la masculinidad del hombre que seguía sin moverse; Algo desesperado, enredo sus piernas en la cintura contraria, volviendo a auto-penetrarse, aunque fue más difícil al ser algo más grueso que dedos ásperos y húmedos.

Sin embargo, sus acciones dieron fin cuando Emil lo besó con cierta brusquedad, pero mantuvo la calma en su mirada, aunque su azul de sus ojos se encontraban nublados por el placer.

—Mi pequeño Mickey, tan dulce...

Y antes de que el menor reaccionara, los repentinos movimientos de Nekola le evitaron la intención, aunque más que nada, las palabras fueron reemplazadas por jadeos, suspiros y gemidos que fueron mejor respuesta dada, sea cual sea el porqué.

Se sujetó en la espalda ancha de su profesor; No eran movimientos fuertes, pero si constantes y apresurados. Suficiente ritmo para impedir cualquier tipo de maniobra que no lo hiciera gemir, Emil quería ser compensado con los gritos de Michele.

Podía sentir como su pelvis chocaba contra las nalgas de su niño; Su miembro salía y entraba nuevamente, haber penetrado todo fue la sensación más gustosa y deliciosa posible, y quería que Mickey se sintiera igual. Beso sus labios, luego su cuello, hasta quedar en su hombro, cubriendo su rostro un poco al mantener sus labios ocupados, devorando la piel olivo, y dejando más marcas posibles.

Michele se sentía tocar el cielo, tener esa sensación de sentirse lleno era algo que jamás pensó que necesitaba, y que mejor que con el miembro de su profesor, aquel a quien amaba, quién lo cuidaba, velaba por él y quién también correspondía todo tipo de sentimientos, sean o no correctos, le valía una mierda.

Emil disfrutaba, tampoco le importaba el posible pecado que ya estaba consumiendo desde que aceptó su atracción hacia los hombres, pero no solo eso, sino a uno más joven, pero no cualquiera, a aquel chico italiano que estaba debajo suyo, gritando, retorciéndose de placer por el pene que estaba siendo empujado en su culo, exigiendolo en movimientos propios con sus caderas, pidiendo más entre los gemidos satisfactorios; Emil se deleitaba por esos gestos y expresiones que lo confortaban.

Tomo las caderas de su pequeño para aumentar la velocidad, embestirlo; Fijó los puntos en donde podía dirigirse, lo descubrió cuando Michele gritó aún más alto y cuando sin cuidado encajo un poco sus uñas en la espalda de su profesor, pero no le importaba el dolor, solo quería satisfacerlo, así como este lo hacía al apretar sin consciencia la virilidad del mayor con sus paredes ya no vírgenes, húmedas y estrechas.

Mickey se ató con sus piernas morenas a la cintura de su profesor, la necesidad de estar unidos era agobiante, sentir más fuerza, más presión contra su próstata; Quería que Nekola disfrutará al cien por ciento de todo su ser, que sintiera que todo su cuerpo y alma le pertenecían.

Emil al sentir las acciones traviesas de su alumno, volvió a acercarse a sus labios, llevándose de encuentro su labio inferior, sacándole un gemido agudo.

—Mickey… Oh mi pequeño Mickey, ¿Te gusta esto? ¿Te gusta como hago que mi pene golpee tu apretado interior?

Sujeto con más firmeza sus caderas, embistió una sola estacada más brusca que las demás, lo cual obtuvo reacción positiva.

—M-me encanta… ¡Ah!... M-Me gusta consentirte…!

—Claro que lo haces bebé, me haces estremecer; Me gusta como me devoras abajo, con desesperación y lujuria, sentirte, probarte, marcarte.

—¡M-Márcame! ¡Tócame! ¡Q-Quiero mas de ti! ¡A-Aahh…! Q-Quiero sentirte… más d-dentro  _ Papi… _

—No te olvides de tu palabra mágica,  _ dítě. _

—P-Por fa… ¡Ah! ¡Por favor  _ papi!  _ ¡N-No pares! 

Y así fue lo que hizo; Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y salvajes, Emil no evitó en soltar un gemido audible cuando el menor volvió a encajar sus uñas, rasguñando más; se sintió como fuego, quemando su piel, pero de una manera confortable, era indescriptible ahora, pero sin duda lo disfrutaba; Era justo que él también llevara las marcas de su pequeño. 

Exigió los labios menores, y no se le negaron, más no duraron cuando Emil fue hacia el oído de Crispino, lamiendo y mordiendo un poco, acompañándolos con sus gruñidos y jadeos, susurrando en ellos el nombre de su alumno, que supiera que sólo en él podía pensar, que no existía nadie más que quisiera estar en su lugar; Michele Crispino era el único chico que quería y no cambiaría nada.

La fuerza y las arrastras que llegaron a golpear más de la cuenta de lo que recordaba, fue suficiente para que Mickey sintiera más cerca su clímax; Hizo el abrazo más fuerte, apretando mucho más sus piernas estrechadas, suficiente señal para Emil, pues ante eso, abandonó una mano de la cintura esbelta para tocar nuevamente el miembro del menor, aunque no hizo movimiento alguno, más solo apretó la punta, impidiendo que soltara.

—Espera un poco  _ dítě _ , lleguemos juntos…

Quiso asentir, pero las arremetidas de su profesor impidieron acción alguna que no fuera gritar de placer; Se quedaría sin tanta habla, pero ahora valía mucho la pena. 

Aguantaba, por Emil es por el cual mantenía resistencia, quería que disfrutara, no quería dejarlo insatisfecho; Era importante que su profesor realmente tuviera también una experiencia exquisita e inolvidable, que gozará tanto como quisiera de todo su ser.

No obstante, Emil gimoteo al alzar la vista, presionando sus labios con los del menor, sonriendo entre jadeos y besos.

—Estoy cerca, bebé...

Con emoción, Michele hizo más fuerte su opresión, desde sus brazos hasta su cuello, que se sostenían del cuerpo más grande; Emil jadeó más acelerado.

—M-Mickey… 

—¡Mgh…! Llename  _ Papi, _ q-quiero tu semilla… 

Emil quiso reír, pero era demasiado el esfuerzo que daba con sus embestidas que no le permitieron hacer más; Rasguño un poco la piel morena de sus caderas cuando por fin… Sintió llegar su límite, corriéndose dentro de su pequeño.

Mickey separó el abrazo, más siguió sostenido de los hombros más pálidos –Ahora, cubiertos de rasgados rojizos–, encorvando cuando sintió el líquido espeso y caliente llenarlo por completo, al mismo tiempo que su amante retiró el dedo que cubría la punta de su pene, sintiéndose libre de dejar salir por segunda vez su propio semen, soltando un último gemido que dejará marca en todos los pensamientos de su profesor.

El hombre checo recostó su frente en el pecho menor, respiraba agitado, pero tuvo suficiente energía como para seguir besando solo un poco más el cuerpo lleno de sus marcas.

Michele no dio más reacciones, aunque para Nekola fue más que comprensible; su italiano estaba más que cansado, y no reclamaría si este decidiera quedarse dormido en esos momentos.

Pero no pasó, y no creía que lo hiciera cuando sintió sus manos tocando su rostro barbudo; Siguió a donde quería llevarlo, hasta detenerse en frente, mirando sus joyas violetas que tenía como ojos.

Era hermoso,  _ su _ pequeño Mickey era hermoso, aun y con todo el sudor recorriendo su rostro, así como las lágrimas del placer sobrante, resaltando más sus ojos; Sus labios hinchados de tantos besos como mordidas, el cuales se veían dispuestos a ser probados una vez más…

Pero estaba llorando, eran lágrimas de verdad aquellas que empezaron a salir constantemente, pero aún y con eso, Michele dio una sonrisa, cansada pero conmovida; Emil junto sus frentes, no quería que su pequeño llorara.

—P-Pensándolo bien… —Rió cortamente— Creo que… Esto ha sido muy malo.

Emil no sonrió, pero tampoco se alteró; Mickey no tenía pizca de negatividad, algo que mostrara que todo esto no fue correcto, aun y si era así.

—¿Te arrepientes?

El italiano quería controlar sus pequeños sollozos, pero le fue imposible, lo cual hizo que riera de nuevo.

—Lo peor… Es que lo volvería a hacer.

Y ahí fue cuando Emil sonrió, probando de nueva cuenta los labios de su estudiante.

También él lo volvería a hacer.

—Como le dije, no hago esto por nadie más que por mi, quiero hacer algo que me concierne por primera vez, que… Q-Que me haga feliz, y… Yo quiero esto —Mordió su labio con levedad— Solo me importaría saber… Si eso está mal para usted.

Emil tocó la mejilla húmeda, deslizando el pulgar en una caricia con cariño.

—No lo es en lo absoluto.

Claro, no era correcto, pero Michele le demostró que, mientras ellos se sintieran bien consigos mismos, las segundas opiniones no importaban, y lo que a él le importaba es que él y su niño estaban dispuestos a seguir esta relación, sea cual sea la forma.

Pero lo harían.

—Te cuidaré y protegeré de todo, querido. No permitiré que nadie te dañe, ni siquiera yo; estaremos juntos, sin que nadie lo impida.

Mickey se removió, solo para volver a abrazar el cuerpo del mayor, tratando de controlar las lágrimas; Estaba feliz, sabía que para su corazón, esto era lo correcto.

—Te amo, Emil…

Y el mencionado, feliz de oírlo, selló sus acciones con un beso que solo ellos lo verían como  _ amor _ .

— _ Miluji tě, moje dítě. _

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, te agradezco que hayas leído y espero que lo hayas disfrutado!
> 
> Bien, esto principalmente es un regalo para mi mejor amiga, que cumplió años el 10 de Julio (Esto obviamente está escrito desde ese entonces, solo que lo publiqué en una plataforma diferente)
> 
> Aun así, espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado, se aceptan comentarios, kudos, etc c:
> 
> Nos leemos luego!


End file.
